moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talendril Silverleaf
Talendril Silverleaf is a Kaldorei male that is currently serving under the neutral Embershield Protectorate. He is your not-so ordinary bow-wielding, tree hugging Kaldorei you run into everyday. In battle he wields mostly firearms and wears red dragonscale armor. He is currently residing in the Duchy of Quel'Anaris and is fighting the Legion on the Broken Isles, alongside the Helldivers of the Embershield Skyguard Legion (EGL). Early Life Talendril Silverleaf was born and raised out of a family from a small village in Ashenvale, his father was a druid of the claw and his mother was a priestess of Elune. He had many connections to the Tauren and shows a great respect to them as his family would often visit them and exchange goods and influences from them. When the Third war came to Kalimdor, the Burning Legion came through and ravaged his homeland and destroyed his village and burned his home to the ground, he ran for his life as he first came into contact with the Humans of Lordaeron and the Orcish horde at the Hyjal Summit. The humans gave him a shield and sword as they threw him out into the Battle as the legion were coming up the hill; he fought for his life, wave after wave with the rest of his kin. He witnessed Archimonde's fall as well as losing his immortality in the process, after the battle was over he returned with the survivors of Hyjal and took a boat to Teldrassil to stay and made a living hunting the beasts and fishing for coin. Military Career After the Night Elves joined the Newly formed Alliance, he was conscripted into service and took a ship from Auberdine to Theramore isle and then to Stormwind, where he was brought into service with the 3rd army consisting of Humans, Dwarves, High Elves from Quel'Thalas and Night Elves that were also conscripted along with him. He spend 2 months of hard training and was lousy with a crossbow and a bow, so he practiced with a rifle for the first time and has gotten very good with firearms ever since. After training, he was called to fight against the Horde in the forests of Ashenvale and reclaim it for his people. His first mission was where he landed at the shores of Zoram Strand and fought against the Horde with his regiment, helping establish a foothold in Ashenvale for the Alliance. He fought in various other conflicts throughout the war, from the War of the Shifting Sands, to the War in Outland, to the War in Northrend. Tal has seen his fair share of war and a lot of his close friends die in front of him. He left the service due to witnessing Alliance autrocities in the Barrens and returning home not as a war hero but as an accused killer, a taker of innocent lives, and a traitor to the King. Pandaria Conflict and Joining the House of Drake After military service, Tal was on his own until he met up with Lord Mordagin Drake and his house called the House of Drake; he joined with them and ran through various campaigns against Garrosh's "new Horde" and staged raids on Forsaken-controlled Lordaeron. As Tal fought alongside them at the siege of Orgrimmar, he felt like he was right at home for a while with them until the Forsaken tracked down their members, sacked their keep and killed Mordagin and his bodyguards. After the House of Drake fell, most members went into hiding or were killed by the Forsaken. War in Draenor and Joining the Embershield Protectorate With Garrosh escaping into the past and the Iron Horde invading the Blasted Lands, Talendril was in a state of misery for a while with the death of Mordagin Drake and the fall of the House of Drake. His closest friend was Garion Magnus and was not serving anyone for a while, he went through the alternate portal and fought the Iron Horde until he found a way to get back to Stormwind and retired for a while until he making camp with Rexxar.]] met Telriah Embershield recruiting members for her House. Tal approached as she greeted him with an invitation, until Garion Magnus saw Talendril in the Cathedral Square being recruited. Garion pleaded him not to join her, but Talendril did and it caused a strain in Garion and Talendril's relationship. Garion now sees Talendril as an enemy to the Kingdom and a traitor to the Alliance. With the capture of Garion Magnus at the hands of the Protectorate, things started to heat really quickly with the Alliance and the Embershield. Tal assisted Telriah with the capture of Garion by telling everything he knows about him and the Eastern Offensive; at this point Garion wishes to see him put in jail for his crimes. Burning Legion Invasion With the Legion returning to Azeroth, the Embershield was preparing to face them. As the Legion launched an invasion of Quel'thalas, the Embershield fought them off as they reached Quel'anaris. Talendril assisted in defending his duchy from the demons as they pushed them back to the Broken Isles. After the battle, he was promoted to Corporal and also volunteered to be with the Helldivers (Embershield Skyguard). When the Embershield were on route to Stormheim, one of their airships that Talendril was in was shot down over Stormheim by Forsaken that were trying to kill Garylath Embershield. After he regrouped with his other comrades, he and the House embarked on many campaigns across the Broken Isles against the Legion including gaining Highmountain Tauren allies to fight the Legion approaching their homeland. After, Talendril was promoted to Sergeant Major of the Skyguard for his service to his new Duchy to call "Home". Appearance, Personality and Skills The man you would see in front of you is your not-so ordinary Kaldorei male; his outfit consisting of armor made of red dragonscales with fur inside of it; also coming down his shoulder to his waists are brown leather bandoliers filled with 5 rounds of ammo each for his repeating rifle. Going around his waist is a leather belt with a holster which houses a silver plated six shooter with leaf engravings covering it as well as two leather pouches for carrying extra stuff. Under that armor of his, if someone ever sees him without it, is his handsome and athletic build from military training over the years and his experience in combat. A few tattoos are noticable on his body from early life to military career: one tattoo is an owl, a bear, and an Alliance symbol for service. Weapons Talendril has an arsenal of weaponry he uses in combat including....... * Wolfslayer Sniper rifle. * A six shooter. * A single shot pocket pistol. * A small bowie knife. Friends and Close family Talendril has a few friends and family members left that are still loyal to him, they include.... Theoctas Gakarr- A love mate and a close Ally, Theo met Tal while on a campaign in highmountain he offered him to stay in his tent and to be his friend, they started developing feelings for one another and fell in love later on. Telriah Embershield- Talendril's leader, she considers Talendril a true hero of Quel'anaris for his actions against the legion. Neo Starstrider- An Embershield ally. Nykoldrei Rainspire- A close friend from Ashenvale and former member of the House of Drake. Dr. Klaus Winterberg- A crazy gnome with a knack for science, he met the gnome during his time in the house of Drake. Lilliaana Silverleaf- A cousin of Talendril Silverleaf, she is one of the only members of his family left after most were killed, even though she serves the alliance the old saying goes "Blood is thicker than water." Thaginar Meadfist- A former member of the house of Drake, Thaginar is considered a friend even though he doesn't give Talendril free Mead from his family's meadery. Notes * Talendril was going to have a brother, but the idea was scrapped. * Talendril Silverleaf is a cousin to Lilliaana Silverleaf. * Talendril has a bear tattoo on upper right chest, alliance symbol on right shoulder, and an owl on left shoulder. * Talendril has become more so called "liberal" ever since he got out of military service, "As long as they don't try to kill me I'm fine with making friends." * Talendril shows a great respect to the Tauren of Thunder Bluff. * Talendril praises Thrall for his actions and leadership. * Talendril's favorite drink is Moonberry Juice. * Talendril doesn't drink alcohol and claims "It didn't do him any favors." * Talendril is secretly bisexual. * Talendril is a smoker. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Embershield Protectorate